A conventional phone uses phone plugs which convey both electrical power for the operation of the phone as well as the communication signals sent to and from the phone. However, as telephone products become increasingly more complex and have increasing functionality, many modern telephone-related products --such as cordless telephones, answering machines and the like --require an external AC power source in addition to the telephone line power source in order to operate. Accordingly, modern telephone systems often require the proximity of an AC power source outlet to the telephone jack. However, often the AC power outlet and the telephone outlet jack are not located near one another.
This causes the user to run wires from the two separate locations of the outlet and the jack which can result in inconvenience, a disorderly appearance and possibly raise safety concerns.
Further, many modern telephone devices require an electrical accessory such as a power transformer. When plugged into the conventional electrical output, these accessories protrude from the surface of the power outlet which results in a disorderly appearance and lack of optimum performance (e.g., the accessory can be inadvertently bumped and thereby dislodged).
What is needed then is an adaptor which can accommodate both telephone jacks and AC power outlets in close proximity to one another. Further, the adaptor should also be able to house an electrical accessory so that it does not protrude out of the adaptor when plugged into the adaptor.